Finn Sarkozi
Finn Sarkozi is an English/Italian/Spanish professional wrestler, stuntman and mixed martial artist. Early Life Born June 10th 1998 to Italian Mob boss Benito Sarkozi and Spanish model Eliza Madrazo, Sarkozi is the third youngest of 8 children, he has 6 brothers and 1 sister. His father was a known criminal with a violent temper, who often used substances such as cocaine. His Mother was a known fashion model from Spain who was known for her friendliness and generosity. At age 8 he began practising mixed martial arts and is currently a black belt in: *Brazilian Jiu jistu *Taekwondo *Kick Boxing *Capoeira *Aikido At age 13 he engaged in a 4 year whirlwind romance with Selina Albright, which resulted in the birth of their daughter Isabella Sarkozi on July 17th 2015. Sarkozi was a rebellious child, he started to get tattoos and piercings from age 14, he would often go to parties and experiment with substances such as marijuana, LSD, ecstasy, mushrooms and even cocaine but took caution to avoid more hardcore substances. Martial Arts Career Sarkozi has been doing martial arts since age 8 and has 5 black belts across several disciplines, the earliest of which being kickboxing, achieved age just 9 in 2007. Sarkozi signed a 3 year deal with UFC upon turning 18, in 2016. He has a professional record of 22-3-0 remaining completely undefeated in 25 fights across his 3 year career in UFC, which ended with his first round knockout victory over fellow professional wrestler and MMA fighter, Trevor Wolf on September 28th 2019. In 2016 Sarkozi competed at the Rio Olymics, winning three gold medals for the United Kingdom in: Brazilian Jujitsu, Taekwondo and Kick Boxing. Due to severe damage to his neck during a training fight with his brother Adam, in the build up to the fight with Trevor Wolf, Finn was forced to retire from active UFC competition, though he still competes in various martial arts competitions around the world. At the time of his retirement from UFC Sarkozi was the reigning Heavyweight and Lightheavyweight champion and was forced to relinquish both titles upon retirement. On November 16th 2019 Sarkozi made a one off return to UFC competition to face his brother in his 26th total fight. Finn would win this fight taking his record to 23-0-3. Remaining undefeated Sarkozi officially retired after facing his brother. Championships: * UFC LightHeavyweight 1x (Relinquished) * UFC Heavyweight 1x (Relinquished) Records: * Fastest Kick in the world (101.67mph) * Most Powerful Kick in the world (2,837lbs) Medals: * Brazilian jujitsu, Gold (Rio Olympics 2016) * Taekwondo, Gold (Rio Olympics 2016) * Kickboxing, Gold (Rio Olympics 2016) * One: A New Era World Tournament, Gold (LA,2019) UFC Record: Wins: 23 Losses: 0 Draws: 3 Professional Wrestling Career Sarkozi started his training in 2010, at age 12 and debuted at age 13, the following year. He enjoyed stints in top independent promotions including ROH, AEW, NJPW, Progress, Defiant and WXW. On December 28th 2018 Sarkozi, known as 'The Antichrist' Will Chapman announced he had signed for EWE and in January 2019 would debut in both EWE and UFW. Havoc On January 12th Chapman and tag partner Frank Walker would win the UFW tag title and along with Brendan X and Britney Blake would form the faction Havoc. By the end of the faction in mid April they were 3x tag team champions in UFW. Rebirth With Havoc over Chapman needed something new and would emerge on Rebirth wrestling as 'The Prestigious King' Finn Sarkozi. He would go on to enjoy stints with Rebirth, Elite Pro, UVWA and JmPromotions. Legacy At a press conference on July 16th 2019 Legacy Owner JV3 would announce Finn Sarkozi had signed a contract and would appear on Legacy World Wrestling New Generation Dojo In early 2019 Sarkozi, at the time wrestling as Will Chapman, opened up New Generation Dojo. This is a training centre known for producing stars such as Jordan Aec, Jackson Owens, Bram Skinner and Jack Saint Jr. The # Controversy On August 10th a hashtag was started #FinnForLegacyWorldChampion. It was rampant on Instagram and led to a lot of back and forth between fans, roster members and Legacy Staff, some people even started the counter hashtag of #ReleaseFinnSarkozi. Ultimately the hashtag was revealed as a story line in Legacy. Personal life Finn Sarkozi is married to Fellow Professional wrestler, Amanda Dior Valentine, commonly known as Mandi Valentine. They got married on Cala Goloritze beach in italy, on October 21st 2019 He has one child from a past relationship. Sarkozi was previously engaged to fellow professional wrestler Jasolyn Williams, known commonly as Jasolyn Babyface or JBF. He is an avid car collector and video game fan. Along with Mandi Valentine, Finn has two dogs; a husky puppy named Blo and a corgi named boomer. He naturally has blonde hair and blue eyes. Knighthood On December 20th 2019 Sarkozi was called to London, England. He would spend the day there with his wife after receiving news he was to be knighted the following day. On Saturday December 21st 2019, at a formal ceremony in Buckingham Palace, Sarkozi was knighted. This made him the youngest ever recipient of knighthood and granted him the title of Sir Finnley Ezio Sarkozi. He was knighted for Sporting Excellence, as he represented England in the 2016 Rio Olympics, winning four gold medals and announced he would be competing in the 2020 Tokyo Olympics, again representing England. Further mentions of his representation of British Wrestling and his roles in movies such as the Medal Of Honor Warfighter movie were also made as to Sarkozi's pretences for Knighthood. Championships, accomplishments and awards Ufw: *Elite champion (inaugural) *Tag champion (inaugural) 3x *Bloodlust Briefcase *JR Heavyweight Champion HCW: *Hardcore championship rumble *Hardcore championship 2x *Us championship *Honor in the bank Elite pro: *Undisputed champion (inaugural) *Ic champion Rebirth: *Tag team champion *World champion 2x BPWA: *UK championship (inaugural) *UK tag team champion (inaugural) WSW: *ASW Champion Nightfall pro: *World champion 3x MVW: *IC champion Ewe: *Hybrid champion *Tag champion Epw: *Lighting champion 2x Sapw: *World champion *Tag champion (inaugural) Sacw: *UK champion *Tag champion Upw: *British champion DZW * Intercontinental champion * World Champion * Rumble Pinx Wrestling Entertainment: * US Champion Pro Wrestling Revolution: * Jr Heavyweight Records: *Only man to have won 3 matches in a night Hall of fame: *SACW *SAPW *UFW *BPWA People Magazine: *Sexiest Man Alive 2019 Wrestling Observer Magazine: *Best Wrestler 2019 Queens Honours list 2019: * Knighthood In Wrestling Nicknames: *The sugar in your tea *Your favourite wrestlers favourite wrestler *The British cannon *The physical embodiment of charisma *The most entertaining man in professional wrestling *The Ryan Reynolds of professional wrestling *The best of the best *The 105 minute man *The main event *The hottest man ever *The number one name in the peng game *”He’s really good @ Insta” *The man of a thousand taunts *The man of many nicknames *The final product *The total package *The one and only *The killer import/import killler *The champagne supernova *Project Ego *The Professional *The Italian Ace *The living legend *Il geovanne leone *The righteous killer *The Seven Star Saint *The asset * The class apart *The prestigious king Theme Songs *"For the Glory" All good things. *"15 minutes" Shattered Skies *"Living Legend" Scarlxrd *"Prestigious" Joe Hendry *"Out of the black" Royal Blood (As Will Chapman" *"Shepherd of Fire" Avenged sevenfold (As Will Chapman) *"Larger than life" Backstreet boys *"Don't Trust me" HOH!3 *"Psychotic Euphoric" Silent Descent *"Lessons in Blasphemy" Eyes of the Raven Category:CAW Category:CAW Talent Category:Instagram Category:Wrestling